


My Oasis In The Burning Sand

by Missy



Category: Vibes (1988)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Ghosts, Going Home, Humor, Kisses, Mediums, Post-Canon, Spirit Guides, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Nick and Sylvia have a few things to work out during their long trip back to New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [28ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/gifts).



“Wow. It looks a lot bigger this far back.”

Nick wrapped an arm around Sylvia’s middle. “I don’t know if I should be insulted or not.”

She frowned. “I wasn’t talking about you!” She gestured to the Andes Mountains, which were rapidly fading into the distance as the little steamboat that was busy taking them off to the airport chugged along. Argentina had been lovely…well, at the end…but Harry’s replacing Louise as her guide had thrown a little curveball into their happiness. 

“Yes. I guess you’re right. They really do get bigger the further back you get.”

“Harry says they’re like Blaze Starr’s hoochie coochies. I dunno who she is but I guess he’s right too.”

“Mm,” Nick remarked, kissing Sylvia’s neck. “As soon as we get home we’ll figure out what we’ll do. We’ll need new jobs, new ways to hone our gifts…”

“New apartments,” she said. 

“We’ll move in together. We’ll get small, hairless cats and a water filter.”

She sighed and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her for what felt like seconds, but was actually minutes.

Even with hunger bubbling under their skin for more, Sylvia broke away suddenly and stared at some spot beyond Nick’s shoulder. “Harry, shut the fuck up,” Sylvia groaned, and leaned into Nick’s chest.

“What’s he telling you?” Nick asked.

“He says you’re a tongey kisser,” she said.

“Ahh,” Nick said, sweeping her into his embrace. “Shut up, Harry,” he said, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! Hope you like the story!


End file.
